Since the advent of wheeled vehicles, users have been faced with problems involving the replacement or repair of such wheels. Presently used vehicles normally include plurality of tires mounted on rims. While numerous devices have been developed for assisting in the removal of the tire from the rim, and replacement thereon, effective developments have been so bulky as to require a trip to a service station or other repair facility. Obviously, it would be helpful for a vehicle user to be able to remove and replace tires while in transit. This facility would be especially helpful for motorcycle users, who customarily do not carry a spare rim. Exemplary efforts made at developing utilitarian tools in this are shown in the following U.S. Pats. Nos. 643,528; 1,234,141; 1,480,371; 1,587,634; 1,938,940; 2,547,976; 3,037,549; 3,050,110; 3,125,152; 3,247,883; 3,771,581; 3,789,894.